


Mistakes Being Made

by Green3



Series: Taking Responsibility [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Leon wants to inspire you but not like this, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Video, don't ignore pain during anal kids, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3/pseuds/Green3
Summary: Best Rival Raihan: wish u were here, mateChampion Me: I wish I was too! I miss all my friends back homeBest Rival Raihan: miss u tooBest Rival Raihan: [Downloading herosbathgroupie14.png]Best Rival Raihan: [Downloading herosbathgroupie9.png]Best Rival Raihan: [Downloading A.Damn.Good.Time.mp4]Best Rival Raihan: [Downloading selfie342.png]-Raihan actually sent that video of him jerking it, and this is Leon's reaction.
Relationships: Implied Raihan/Piers, Leon/Raihan, Raihan/Leon, kind of - Relationship
Series: Taking Responsibility [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565341
Comments: 28
Kudos: 330





	Mistakes Being Made

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read part one due to Piers, here's a quick summary: Raihan is thirsty as fuck for Leon, who's oblivious to flirting because he's been Champion since he was like fourteen. Raihan also got an exhibitionism streak even bigger than the Sandaconda between his legs, and Piers filmed him jerking off. All the while talking about how much he wants to fuck -someone.-
> 
> Oh, and Flashgram and Tweeter are obviously Instagram and Twitter stand-ins. Because I can and don't like using RL stuff in a Pokemon fic.

Being Champion of a region meant many things, and among them for Leon was representing Galar overseas. Back home it might be the off season, but in Unova they were starting to get ready for their new trainers, so Leon had flown in to battle Iris and get everyone pumped. And of course to hang out with his fellow Champion and talk dragons. Iris was just like Raihan, obsessed with them and fawning over his Charizard.

However, there was also the small issue of jet lag. Leon would never get used to it, so he resorted to coffee in the afternoon as he scrolled through his Flashgram feed, elbows propped up on the desk. Rose had arranged for his hotel room to be more of an apartment, so he had plenty of space, though the bed was very, very tempting.

But he fought the exhaustion, instead posting photos of the gorgeous Unovan scenery and his trip, to up his social media presence. It seemed like there was a big party in Circhester back home, though, with Piers having a concert at the Hero’s Bath of all places. He could see both Gordie and Nessa posting, but Raihan took the cake, as always.

He’d somehow gotten both a frog perspective shot of Piers on the edge of the pool, and a selfie with the singer doing the Giratina sign with his tongue out. It looked like a great time, even if Leon was surprised Raihan posted photos of drinks. Granted, the description was all about how cool the glasses being made out of ice was. Of course Raihan would be able to appreciate something, even if that something caused him grief, like Melony’s ice team kicking his ass just like Leon. It was something Leon himself really appreciated about Raihan, how his rival always pushed to overcome his own limits. And then, as if on cue;

 **Best Rival Raihan:** wish u were here, mate

He must have noticed Leon liking every single post of his, something Leon himself hadn’t noticed. It made him blush, and be grateful that his rival couldn’t see it. No matter how good-natured Raihan’s teasing was, it still only made his embarrassment worse.

 **Champion Me:** I wish I was too! I miss all my friends back home

Blush and embarrassment aside, though, he did miss his friends already. Missed the rolling hills of the Galar region, the caw of Corviknights, Raihan’s big, warm hand on his shoulder… Leon shook his head and dropped his phone to gently slap his cheeks.

 _Focus Leon, focus. You know he’s just being your best friend and rival_ , he thought to himself as he picked the device back up. There was a new text, which made him smile. Then, the usual photos were sent over, the late, too blurry group pictures with alcohol that didn’t qualify for social media. He really felt like he was back home for a moment, his heart fluttering a little as he thought about Raihan missing him in any capacity, as he swiped through the photos.

That was, until he realized one was a video. One not taken late outside in Circhester, with snowflakes and steam dancing around, but indoors, with warm lighting and an inviting bed. Oh, and Raihan, completely nude.

Leon dropped his phone again, scrambling to cover his eyes and blushing face with his cap, even if he was all alone. He could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears and no matter how hard he squeezed his eyes closed, the image flashed in his mind. Raihan, reclining with his dick in hand, body on full display. Probably with a lazy grin, he hadn’t had time to see.

He forced his breathing to calm down for three full minutes before he even dared to touch his phone again. Deep breaths that pushed his chest out against his suddenly too tight champion shirt, as he unlocked it. The video thumbnail was still there, but he backed out to the chat conversation, in case there was an explanation.

There wasn’t. Raihan’s last text was the “ _miss u too_ ”, then the files, but they’d also been sent at midnight, Galar time. And there’d obviously been alcohol at the party, which seemed to have died down when he checked Flashgram and Tweeter again. So, the most logical explanation was that Raihan had been drunk, included the video by mistake, and gone to bed before he realized. A perfectly understandable thing, Leon knew how many selfies the man took, his poor Rotom must be ran ragged with sorting all the data.

“A mistake, everyone makes them,” Leon told himself, voice breathless as his finger hovered over the screen. Would it… Be wrong of him to watch it, though? Raihan didn’t have to know. He didn’t know Leon had been crushing on him for years, so it wouldn’t be that hard to hide this, too.

 _He’s your best friend and strongest rival, do you really want to risk messing that up?_ His inner voice of reason had a point, but Leon was so tired. His fingers weren’t only shaking from caffeine, there was also the jet lag messing with his judgement, and Arceus damnit… He _wanted_ to see. Watch Raihan pleasure himself, maybe even make some noises, who knew how far the video took things?

“If he can make mistakes, then so can I!” His voice was full of confidence he wasn’t feeling, as Leon snatched his phone up while standing. No, he felt shaky as he strode over to the bed, and hesitated for a moment before he stuck a hand in the bag next to it. From the bottom of his emergency potions and ethers, he pulled out a small bottle of lube, and tossed it on the bed.

He put down his phone and cap much more carefully, though, before crawling up the mattress so he could recline against the pillows. Just like Raihan was, as he opened the video again.

Leon was shocked to hear Piers voice, low and velvety, as the camera moved up Raihan’s unfairly attractive body. But that quickly fell away when he registered the words exchanged.

“ _Just_ **_imagine_ ** _him seeing this._ " There was someone else. Someone Raihan obviously wanted to show off to, going by how he tightened his grip on his cock and stretched his head back with a groan. By Arceus, his dick was even bigger than Leon could have imagined. Sure he’d only ever seen his own and a few other ones hard, but he could tell that Raihan was… _Proportional_.

" _Fuck... I wanna fuck him so badly._ " Leon felt as if Raihan was looking straight at him, those teal eyes burning in the soft light and his voice dark. He held his breath as he gripped himself through his pants, mesmerized by the way Raihan’s muscles flexed as his hips rose up from the bed. " _Watch him claw the sheets and beg me to fuck him deeper, harder._ "

Leon tried to choke back a whine and pushed ‘Pause’ on the video to collect himself. And not cum in his underwear just from thinking about the possibility of Raihan wanting to fuck him into a mattress. Or any flat surface, Leon wasn’t picky.

“Calm down, think about going into a Dynamax den,” he muttered to himself, voice shaky as he put down the phone. There was no finesse or showmanship as he all but tore his shirt off, barely pausing to push hair out of his eyes. Pants, leggings and underwear all came off in one squirming struggle, before he could kick it all off the bed, not even bothering with the sock that didn’t go. Instead, he carefully took his own dick in hand, letting out a breathless sigh from just the lightest touch as he laid back down.

He couldn’t remember the last time he was so hard. Not even an exhibition match against Raihan had ever gotten him this riled up, his balls were already pulled taut as he ran his fingers through his pubes. Leon pushed ‘Play’ again, but kept his touches light to keep from coming too soon.

" _Or maybe have him choke on my dick, I'm sure he'd be a slut who could learn how to deepthroat easily._ " And boy, was he happy he did, though he had to squeeze the base of his cock _hard_ to keep it in. Raihan, Raihan calling him a ‘slut’ in that dark tone, low and rumbling, did things Leon didn’t know was possible. Sure he’d fantasized about being fucked, but his inexperience kept him from thinking of creative things. He had a feeling he’d be thinking a lot about Raihan training him from then on, though. " _And damn, he'd look even more amazing covered in my cum and hickeys._ "

“Please…” Leon whispered the word, a sickening jealousy pooling in his belly. Whoever Raihan wanted this badly better appreciate it, because damnit, Leon wanted that. To learn how to suck Raihan off, feel his cum on his face, have his neck adorned with dark hickeys.

" _Bet he'd be so fucking tight, but then again, I'm a lot to handle._ " Raihan’s wink made him whine again, forgetting to be jealous as his fingers went further down. It was only logical, he didn’t want to orgasm too soon, and fingering himself always gave him more respite than jerking it. It had nothing to do with Raihan’s words. " _I'd fucking love to slowly finger him open or eat him out, though, until he's a mess only I get to see... A slut just for me._ "

No, that was a lie, it had everything to do with Raihan’s words. With how he was the only one Leon had ever wanted to trust with a sexual relationship. Every makeout during his teenage years, every awkward, cut-short tryst as an adult, he’d never taken them far because he didn’t trust them to understand his position. But he trusted Raihan.

As he watched the dragon trainer come undone, cum reaching even up to his chest and covering his fingers, Leon began rubbing a finger over his entrance. His eyes were glued to the sight of Raihan beginning to lick the semen off of his own fingers, looking so damn smug, as the video cut off. Piers must have dropped the phone, the logical part of his brain supplied, but Leon wasn’t listening.

Instead he scrambled for the lube with one hand, all the while trying to put the video on loop with the other. He had to see it, hear it all again. Pretend he was the one Raihan wanted, even if he knew Raihan could have anyone and had good taste. And fucking his champion and rival would not be in good taste.

“I’m such a-” Leon’s breath hitched on the word as he rolled over on his stomach, phone playing the video on repeat next to the pillows. He squeezed lube onto his fingers and buried his face in those pillows, feeling as if he was burning up as he groaned. “A _slut_.”

It took a few shaky breaths and Raihan’s voice saying ‘ _deeper, harder_ ’ for him to relax, but when he did? Leon wasted no time. He might be flushed from shame and embarrassment, but it also turned him on fiercely to be doing something so wrong. Soon his fingers weren’t just rubbing over his asshole, but he was pushing inside.

Two fingers at once, because Raihan seemed like he would. Would use his own long, wicked fingers to finger Leon open, all the while praising him for being a slut who moaned from it. Because he did, even bit the pillow as he used his free hand to pull one cheek aside so he could reach better. And imagine Raihan watching him. Looming over him, murmuring about how easily his fingers slid home regardless of the sting.

Leon wasn’t new to masturbating using his prostate, he’d been a curious teen once, too. He rarely had the time to, but thinking about Raihan’s dick made him decide to take the time. _I need to practice if I want to be able to take it._

Just the thought had him shudder and push his ass up, twisting his arm to reach that good spot. He’d shook Raihan’s hand countless times, so it gave him a good sense of scale. Arceus, would he ever be able to take something that long and thick? He sure as fuck wanted to, so he arched his back more to fit another finger in, the lube easing some of the burn.

He couldn’t deny that the pain only made it better, though. Made him crave to be filled for real, his fingers pumping in and out a bad imitation of a hard cock. So he focused on rubbing over his prostate, the wave of pleasure making him all but shout into the pillow, his own dick drooling precum like crazy. He was already so close it was embarrassing, but he didn’t have a choice.

“ _A slut just for me._ " The words repeated in his mind, along with Raihan’s moans and groans, the slick sound of him fucking his own fist. Pushed him further and further down a pit of desire.

“Wanna be yours, Raihan, your slut,” Leon rambled, his moans choked as he came without even touching his dick. He shook from it, forced himself to keep rubbing over his prostate until it got too painful and his wrist cramped. He was somehow both stiff and jelly-like as he pulled out, all but collapsing into the pool of semen.

Leon allowed himself to bask in the afterglow for a short while, but as he was drifting off to sleep, he heard Piers voice again. With a wince he pushed himself up on his elbows and grabbed the phone, turning off the video.

“...I’m the worst.” He hung his head in shame, a dark blush burning on his cheeks. Sure, that had been the best orgasm ever, but he’d still gotten off to a video Raihan didn’t mean for him to see. Leon felt his stomach clench as he pulled up their chat conversation again, because he might be a horrible person, but he was going to take responsibility. Jet lag and crush or not, he’d made a choice. And he was going to stand by it.

 **Champion Me:** whoever you meant to send that video to better appreciate your feelings  
 **Champion Me:** I’m sorry, I watched it

He re-wrote the messages five times each it felt like, before finally biting the Steelix and pressing send. Then he threw the phone aside and stood up, letting the ache in his spine be a punishment as he walked over to the bathroom. He needed to clean up, and then message Iris and ask her if she had time for a training match. He had to focus and needed a distraction until he got a reply from Raihan.

\-----------

Raihan came to with a groan, rubbing his crusty eyelids as the sunlight roused him from sleep. The snow outside the hotel window was reflecting light like crazy, quickly forcing him to face the day after a good party.

Though, as he reached for his Rotom phone, a memory made Raihan pause, then run cold and snatch the device up, feeling it vibrate. He’d sent Leon the video last night, hadn’t he? He’d gotten pissed when he was referred to as just a friend for the umptenth time and just thrown it in with the rest of his usual photos. Drunk or not, that was not good. It was a dickhead move in Charizard class, surely super-effective at ruining their rivalry, their _friendship_.

He could see that Leon had replied, and though Raihan felt sick with guilt, he forced himself to open the message. He’d made a mistake and he was going to take responsi-

 **Arceus Damned Leon:** whoever you meant to send that video to better appreciate your feelings  
 **Arceus Damned Leon:** I’m sorry, I watched it

Raihan was frozen in place, re-reading the words over and over, until they made sense. Leon had watched the video. He’d realized Raihan was talking about someone, a man. He’d watched a video of his best friend jerking off, you didn’t just do that if you weren’t at least curious. Or better.

It took him a while, but then Raihan carefully typed out his reply. He felt like he was walking blindly in tall grass, but like Piers had said, he needed to push this Greedent brain to know if he had a chance. And fuck everything if he wasn’t desperate for it.

 **The Great Raihan:** Once you’re back in Galar, come to Hammerlocke and I’ll tell you who I was thinking about when making that video.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh. Thoughts? Obviously being drunk or jet lagged is no excuse for doing shit like this. At least they're taking responsibility for their mistakes.


End file.
